Farmer's Daughter
by ThatRegularLlama
Summary: Claire is finally beginning her life in Mineral Town. Leaving her family, she moves out to start a farm, realizing it could be a little more work than she anticipated. But Claire is determined to make her it work! (Terrible summary, subject to change.)
1. Chapter 1

**Llama: **I seriously need to stop getting ideas. -sigh- this story's plot is very complicated... And I need to finish my CamxAsh one.. Well enjoy.

* * *

This was it. They say you have several turning points in life and this is one of mine. I was ready for this. I knew from the moment I sent in my letter a month ago about moving to Mineral Town. I'd spent weeks telling my family this is what I wanted and told them I'd write when I could. I knew I was ready. But standing at the entrance to the farm, _my _farm, I realized that maybe this was going to be harder than I thought.

"Good morning!" A cheery little man dressed in red bounded up to me from the gates of my farm. We shook hands and quietly looked around the fields. "So you're the farmer, right? Glad to have you! I'm Mayor Thomas, I sent out that ad!" He was so full of energy with his strange little tophat bouncing as he explained things. This man had fooled me! The ad described beautiful fields surrounded by flowers and ponds and a popular village nearby. I hadn't seen Mineral Town yet but from what I briefly saw from coming around the mountain, it didn't look like how he described it at all.

"Seems you have a wild way of describing things," I noted after he finished rambling.

He didn't even looked shamed, "Well how else am I supposed to get a farmer?"

I shook my head, not bothering to explain about honesty. He shrugged and went on to explain how to ship my products. At least I had a barn and chicken coop, I bet if I just spread out some seeds in these fields, I could grow some nice crops. As Thomas wound up his speech, my eyes were drooping, tired from the long travel.

"Ah, and your house is right over there," he finished up, gesturing to the small house at the other end of the farm near the gates. I glanced at it.

It wasn't anything spectacular, but doable. I could live here for a couple years, upgrade the house, get some cows and chickens, run my farm the way I always wanted. I smiled for the first time today, finally feeling like my life was starting to lay out before me. I didn't even hear Thomes rambling and then leaving, I was focusing on my new life plan. I was going to make this work.

My life finally started.

* * *

Working on the farm was hard! I had to clear out branches and rocks the first few days, working until I could collapse. I spent the first day exploring my farm first, though. I discovered a bee nest! I could ship honey when I didn't have crops to sell. This made me feel better about how I'd earn money.

So far, I had only 500g to spend on crops, and I'd use all of it. The bag that Thomas left for me in my house was full of useful tools to farm, so thankfully I didn't have to buy any yet. I knew if I want a cow, I'd need to have a little extra to buy a brush and milker. But that was beyond me, cows were not cheap.

I still hadn't been to the village yet, but a few shop owners had come to introduce themselves, and the man who takes my shipping came by to lecture me. I wasn't very interested in the village, so I made a journey out to the springs one day. Walking down the little trail, I passed by the carpenter's house. I didn't have any reason to bother him, so I continued on my way to the base of the mountain. The area was clean, not dirtied like the city. This was a nice place.

I found the mines and hot springs, and knew what I'd be doing one day when I had little work. The Goddess Spring was also here, and I assumed they believed the Harvest Goddess lived there. My father also ran a farm in a distant valley, and they also believed that their pond held the infamous Goddess. I was familiar with the tales, bit it's been years since I saw him after my parents' divorce.

After exploring the base of the mountain, I called it a day and decided to make the trip back home. The sun was starting to set and the sky was darkening over the trail back to my farm. I walked by my empty chicken coop, glancing at the spinning mill. Hopefully the sound chickens clucking would be heard eventually. One day, I swore.

I made my way back to my new house, pulling my boots off and placing them by the door. Reaching into my bag, I pulled out the wild bamboo I had picked up from exploring and ate it quickly. My stomach appreciated the light snack, but it made me realize my problem.

If I was to spend all my money on seeds, how would I eat?! I groaned, flopping onto my bed and soon falling asleep.

* * *

**Llama: **what'd you think? Good so far? Review pretty please :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Llama: **So I got a positive review pretty fast, much sooner than I anticipated. Well.. I suppose I could continue this complex story xD can I get another review? :DD and tell me your favorite bachelor!

* * *

_Previously... _

_If I was to spend all my money on seeds, how would I eat?! I groaned, flopping onto my bed and soon falling asleep._

* * *

I stood, dumbfounded. How could I forget food?! I needed to figure out a way to balance food and seeds... And where do I go buy food anyway? I remembered looking around, seeing two roads, one was going back up to the south side of my farm, while the other led around to the carpenter's house and disappeared behind the house. I bet that led to town.

I made a plan to explore town before the week was over. I had enough bread and rice to last me three days, so I knew I could spend two days cleaning out the fields. I had a lot of work ahead of me.

* * *

The next two days were difficult. The branches and rocks had to be disposed of, but I discovered that I could use the branches as lumbar and fence posts. I also found that there was even a place for lumbar on the very east side of my farm. I hadn't even heard Thomas talk about it. I felt pleased that I figured all this out on my own.

Tossing the last of the branches into the storage area, I sighed. I was already exhausted and it was only noon. I still had a little more work before I could call it a day. I glanced up at the sun, wondering why it was so hot in Spring. I pulled my gloves on tighter and set back out to work. I finally had a spot for my crops, I only expected three plots of turnips for my beginning level. Finally finished with my work, I shipped my daily honey and put all my tools back in my bag and decided to call it a day.

My house was quiet, nothing creaking as I stepped around and started to undress. I was happy that the house wasn't old. I assumed that Thomas might have remodeled it, but then decided that the previous farmer might have. Knowing that crooked little man, he wouldn't waste a dime on this place, and it was obvious by the free ad in the newspaper. It was still a wonder how I noticed the tiny ad.

I grabbed one of the three books I owned on my shelf, wondering what it was about as I laid in my bed. I didn't think it was a fiction book, judging by it's cover, but I still wanted reading material tonight before I slept.

Surprisingly, the book contained a brief history on Mineral Town, and a small layout of the town. There were three streets, the beach being at the east of the town and the central of the town was next to it. I assumed that's where the festivals were held. I remembered there being a new calendar on my wall. Leaping from the bed, I flipped through it and noted some of the festivals. I could remember a few from my hometown, but the few in winter and spring we didn't celebrate. I was already excited! I was still excited for the upcoming festivals when I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up when a knock at my door started. I jumped, blinking sleep out of my eyes. I tried to comb down the wild mess of blonde hair atop my head as I quickly shoved my arms into a light blue blouse that hung on the end of my bed. Pulling it closed, I opened the door hesitantly, peeking out with one eye.

It was a strange girl with red hair tied back in a braid. I hadn't seen her here before, so she was probably a local come to introduce herself. How strange to be here at, I glanced at my clock that hung by the calendar, six in the morning. Either way, I had to get up and work at this time. I opened the door, the sunlight burning my eyes and forcing me to raise my hand and block it out to see the girl's face.

"Oh! Good morning, ma'am! I hope I didn't wake you," her cheery voice announced as she shook my hand. I yawned, shaking my head as she gave me a doubtful look. Nonetheless, she went on in her introduction. "My name is Ann, my father and I run the Inn in town. We actually have a favor to ask you."

I frowned a bit, wondering what her request was. "And that would be..?"

She glanced down at her feet. I followed her gaze to a small creature sitting behind her left leg. She coaxed it it out of hiding and held it so I could see. It was a small beige puppy, his ears floppy and tail wagging. "This puppy was abandoned around here and we can't take care of it because of our cat..." She trailed off, looking down as the wriggling bundle of fur in her arms. I also looked down at the puppy. She wants me to take care of it? But I could barely take care of myself...

"I would love t-" I started to state that I couldn't when her face lit up and she dumped the puppy into my hands. I stopped mid-sentence, startled at her suddenness.

"Thanks so much! Er..." She paused, not knowing my name as I hadn't mentioned it.

I held the puppy still, "Claire, it's Claire, but hey, Ann, listen I-" I started again as the puppy decided my face need to be cleaned.

Ann giggled happily, hands on her hips as she said, "Look, Claire! He likes you! Well, thanks again! Come visit us sometime in town when you're not busy!" And with that, she was gone, practically skipping back to town.

I looked down at the puppy. Sighing, I sat him down next to me and watched him frolic about in the front yard. He sure was full of energy. So now there were two mouths to feed with no real income yet... How could I feed him?

I almost pulled at my hair, frustrated that I was someone's scapegoat when I already had my own issues. A bark had me looking back over to the small dog. I frowned, wondering what in the world he could be barking at when I realized he was just trying to spook me. I grumbled, slipping back into my house to get fully dressed and make a trip to town.

I buttoned my blouse completely, slipping on a grey hoodie and grabbing what little money I had. I needed food and seeds. And if the little map of town was correct, the shopping center would be on the northern side of town next to the library. I grabbed my house key, slipped my boots on, and slipped out of the door. Puppy was lounging under the tree, chewing on a stick. He looked pleased, making me smile softly.

I exited my farm soon, after assuring the puppy that I would return soon, and made my way up the brick road that led to town. All of the roads went west, and if I remembered, the first would hold the two places to buy livestock and chickens. I didn't need to stop there so I walked on up to the next street. That street was where the Inn was at and I decided to avoid that for now. The strange part was that I hadn't seen one villager yet whilst walking up around to the local supermarket. The glass doors were open so I assumed the business was open as well.

I walked in curiously, surprised to see that it was just as big as one I would see in the city. The shelves stocked with seeds and food and other items I would need later. I made my way to the seeds section. The seeds were packed full of spring crops, thankfully. I was worried I would plant the seeds in the wrong season and waste my money.

While looking through the tags on them and trying to find turnips, a girl my age had appeared to my right. Out of my peripheral vision I could see her debating on getting my attention. She finally tapped my shoulder and I looked up at her. She looked nice in a pair of cutoff jeans and fitted tee with obviously styled blonde hair. I already felt underdressed.

"Hey, are you the new farmer?" she asked curiously, her bluntness making me remember Ann's attitude today. I was still slightly intimidated, in the city, these were the girls you avoided due to their rudeness and loud voices. But so far this girl didn't seem to look like a threat.

I nodded, smiling softly as I gestured to the seeds, "yes, I was buying seeds to start out. Could you show me wh-" I started to ask where the turnip seeds were when she suddenly turned around and yelled out a name.

I reeled back, the suddenness scaring me. I didn't particularly like loud noises. A little balding man came running around the corner just as she yelled, he looked just as frightened as me at this yelling girl. But looking at her face, you wouldn't assume she was mad or upset.

"Daddy, this is the new farmer," the girl introduced me. I gave him a curt nod and a quick 'how do you do'.

The he man nodded slowly, obviously looking lost. "Yes, I've heard of Claire from Thomas, but what did you yell for, sweetie?" he asked tentatively, looking back at me nervously. This angered the girl.

"How could you be so rude?! Let her keep two bags of turnip seeds free of charge for her first time! Show some charity, dad!"

"Karen, honey, we can't just-"

"Yes you can, you're just being rude! She just moved here, let her have these two for free." Karen continued to fight, leaving me standing there awkwardly. I tried to get a word in to protest that I wasn't broke, but they both kept going.

The man finally sighed and said, "fine, give her the two bags, Karen, but the next time she has to pay."

Karen squealed, leaping forward to hug her father and grab two white bags from the top shelf. No wonder I couldn't find them, they were up above me. Karen told me that the instructions were on the bag for planting and watering as I was thanking her and leaving.

I sighed, that was stressful, and now I owed the man 200g... I made a mental note to repay the shop owner one day. I also made a note to come back later on in the day to get some food. Standing outside the supermarket doors, I debated on where I should go for now. "Hmmmm..." I pondered aloud. Deciding to turn left, I wound my way past the doctor's office to stop at the church.

I wasn't very religious but I found comfort in churches. I would sit in the church and contemplate my budget, then stop at the supermarket on my way home and plant my seeds when I get home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Llama: **Mkay, writing this quickly so hopefully it'll be decent. Review and fav and follow :D

* * *

_Previously... _

_I wasn't very religious but I found comfort in churches. I would sit in the church and contemplate my budget, then stop at the supermarket on my way home and plant my seeds when I get home._

* * *

I opened the the door of the church, walking in as it shut behind me. I glanced around and saw no one, no priest or villager in prayer. I shrugged and sat down on one of the benches, clasping my hands together and resting my head on them. I made no prayer to the Goddess, only sitting still and enjoying silence.

How was I going to feed myself and puppy?

The thought kept appearing. I could only hope that I somehow managed to work hard enough and get money. I sighed, hopefully I could. I could probably go a few days without food, but puppy...

I haven't even named him! What would I name my puppy? I frowned in thought, trying to think of a name but nothing was coming to mind. Ivan? No, I told myself, sighing in frustration at my lack of creativity. I was still pondering over a name when the sound of a door closing had me jumping in surprise. I glanced up from my slouch and noticed two figures coming out of two different doors I hadn't noticed at first. The taller man, dressed in black robes, was the obvious leader of the church. He wasn't the anything special, just a blonde little man holding a thick and gold-trimmed book that was probably based on their religion. He looked friendly, shaking the other man's hand with a wide smile.

The other man, slouching just as I was and a perma-frown crossing his features, shook the other man's hand. He looked handsome with his hair tied back and his brown jacket loose on his figure, he made me look back down at my less-than-perfect clothes in fear that it would not measure up to his standards. I wanted to make friends here.

As the two men parted, the blonde man glanced up, his smile freezing for a half second before it was replaced with a warmer one. He stood up on the platform for preaching and smiled at me, "Good afternoon, miss, did you need something? Actually, I haven't seen you before, are you a traveler?"

I shook my head, standing to my feet and walking up to the man, offering my hand for a friendly handshake that he returned immediately. "No, sir, I just moved here," I told him and gestured in the direction of my home. "I bought the farm outside town."

The other man, who had sat down in one of the front pews, his forehead resting on his clasped hands, spoke in astonishment. "The old man's farm was bought? How did Thomas..." He trailed off into silence. This left the room quiet until the preacher spoke.

"Well it's a pleasure to have you, miss."

"Claire," I told him.

"Miss Claire," he smiled and then introduced himself. "I am the preacher here, Carter. And that man there is Cliff." Carter gestured to the second man with dark hair and a dark outfit that was slouched over. I didn't try to shake his hand but he un-folded one hand and gave a half-hearted wave without looking up at me. I turned back to Carter. "He's having some trouble right now, please don't mind his busy mind."

I smiled and nodded, "that's quite alright!" I excused Cliff's poor social etiquette and swore I would conquer his attitude and maybe make him smile. He looked like he needed to smile more. "Well, I need to be off to my home, have a good day!"

Carter waved and called back, "you too, Miss Claire!"

I raced out the church doors, breathing in the cool spring afternoon air. It was getting late and darkness would sweep over soon enough, so I needed to hurry if I would like to eat tonight. I rushed down the street, the clock on the church chiming loudly behind me. I counted the chimes and determined that it was four in the afternoon. The supermarket closes at five, so I rushed onward.

Upon reaching the supermarket, I grabbed a shopping basket and started browsing. I grabbed a bag of dog food, a few loafs of bread, and some rice balls. I figured that this could last me about a week or two if I stretched it enough. I brought my basket up to the counter where Karen stood. She gave me and smile and asked if I had everything, to which I nodded, pulling out my money to pay.

"200g," she told me as she bagged up my food. I cringed at the thought of paying for all this and left me with 300g left. I sighed and handed over the money. I didn't have any change, so I just grabbed my bag and started walking back home.

* * *

"I'm home," I announced as I opened the door to my home out of habit. Puppy was stretched out on the floor and rolled over on his back to expose his soft tummy for me to pet. But I was too busy putting my food up on the little table. I didn't have any shelves or really much of a kitchen besides a small counter space and a little sink. But I was sure that I could expand my house to make room for one.

Puppy finally noticed I wasn't going to pet him, so he rolled back over and sat down next to the table, looking up at me. I looked down at him after unpacking my things.

"What?" I frowned a bit. He yawned. I rolled my eyes but smiled. He was probably hungry, I thought as my own stomach protested for food loudly. I unwrapped one of the loaves of bread and took a big bite, chewing and swallowing it quickly. This was great! They must make it at home because it didn't taste like the bread I bought in the city. Puppy started pacing impatiently as I enjoyed my bread. I sighed, sat my bread down, and got the dog food.

What was I going to put it in... I thought as I looked around. The newspaper! I picked up old paper from the little counter in the corner and flattened it out on the floor and poured a bit of food out for him. He sniffed the food but started eating and soon finished it.

"You have to make it last," I told him before he started begging for more. He huffed but laid down next to my chair as I finished my bread. The big matter came back to me, what was I going to name him?

* * *

**Llama: **Okay :3 give me ideas to name him. I can't decide! So review and favorite and follow and all that junk. XP


	4. Chapter 4

**Llama: so I write chapters right after I finish the previous one.. So I still don't know what to name to the dog. Probably by next chapter he should have a name.**

* * *

"Joan," I sat on my bed staring blankly at puppy who sat at the end of my bed curled up. Another name that he didn't care for... I huffed, I'd been going through names all morning and he hadn't cared for any of them. Although Joan was a girl name..."Gerard!" I tried with no result. I groaned and started to get up.

Pulling aside my plain blue curtains, I glanced outside at the dark skies that were hovering over since late last night. There was probably only an hour left until it rained. I still needed to plant my turnips.

With a new spark of determination, I pulled on my boots, grabbed my tools, and set out to work. I had a little trouble with the door closing because it was a little windy, but I got it soon enough. My first tool was on top and ready to use: the hoe. I would need to till the land I had cleared out days earlier. I lifted it high in the air and brought it down with a thud into the hard ground. In no time I would have the area tilled and ready.

About ten minutes later I wiped the sweat from my brow and leaned upon the handle of my hoe, satisfaction of my work making my determination level raise. The seeds were ready to be laid out. Reaching into my bag, I pulled out the two bags of turnips. I started to lay the seats out when it started to sprinkle. That was okay because then I wouldn't have to water them after they were planted.

Once I finished though, it was raining hard and I was running back to the house to avoid getting completely soaked. Slamming the door behind me I started to undo the laces of my boots and set the by the door as to not track in mud. Puppy made a cute little noise of excitement and started running in circles on my bed. What a strange puppy, I thought to myself as I wrapped a towel around me and sat on the wooden chair by the table. the cold feeling finally sat in and I was soon shivering in my seat. I wished I had a fireplace... But I did have a TV, I settled and decided to see what channels I could pick up.

Sure enough I had four channels. One was for weather, which would have been helpful yesterday to tell me the weather for the next day. The second was news about upcoming festivals for the local area including Mineral Town, I would have to make a note to watch this more often. The third wasn't useful at all, it had a lot of reality TV shows and entertainment things, I might watch it on rainy or stormy days but I doubted I would really pay attention. The last was most useful, though. It had a shopping network. Things I could buy for my house.

Although today it wasn't featuring anything that could be shipped to Mineral Town, they assured that every so often they would do various areas. I would just have to work up the money. It always came down to money...

* * *

A loud knocking had me groaning, rolling over in my bed. What was that? Didn't they know it was sleeping weather? The knocking resumed again and I decided to get up and see who it was. Opening the door, I peeked out to see a cheerful-looking pinkette. Oh Goddess, I sighed to myself as I opened the door completely.

"Good afternoon!" she trilled. I was already frowning at the strange girl before me. What was she here for? Noticing my unamused frown, she rushed on. "Well, Ann is having a small get-together this evening," she paused, looking awkward. I raised a brow, ushering her to elaborate. "Well I was told to come ask if you wanted to come."

I thought it over. A get-together? "What do people here do at get-togethers?" I tried to say it nicely but it ended up sounding a bit rude. I mentally face-palmed.

"Uh," she looked flustered now, and probably already scared of my attitude, "we do fun things..." She rattled off things I wasn't listening to. I'd end up going. As she spoke, I noticed that the rain had let up and the sun was beaming through the clouds. I missed the rain. When I stopped looking up at the sky, I heard her stammer out, "S-So are you c-coming?"

I was confused by how socially awkward she seemed, considering how cheery she was. I nodded after a moment, "I suppose."

"Okay, it's at six at the Inn. Do you know where that is?"

I nodded, wanting to dismiss her already. I didn't like cheery people very much. Just before she was probably about to leave, puppy decided to wake up and bark from behind me. The girl squeaked at the noise, and making a run for the gates of my farm. Seeing the grown girl run was enough to make me laugh. I smiled, turning around to pick the puppy up, but seeing that he was already back in bed and starting to lay down.

Yup, this was definitely my dog. I just needed a name for him! I sat back down on the bed, leaning against the cool white wall and pondering names. I looked him in the eyes and said "Miles." No luck. This game went on for another half hour of ranting off objects or names that puppy might respond to but it seemed the most I got was a yawn. For awhile all I did was watch the news and some show about a detective, but at five I deemed this the time to get ready. All I really had to do was throw on jeans that weren't for work and a fitted black tee with my work boots.

As I was putting my hair up in a ponytail, I had grabbed my keys to my house and other farm buildings, and slipped out the door. I was pretty sure I was dressed in between casual in formal. Hopefully the locals don't have fancy cocktail party dresses and suits.

I proved to be within the fashion. As I entered the Inn, I was greeted by the same pinkette, who was wearing the same red and pink dress as before. She shot me a frown but invited me in anyway. The first thing I noticed was the delicious scent wafting around, the scent of delicious food making my mouth water. I casually glanced around, seeing and empty table within the big lobby and dining room. I sat by myself in the corner of the room, looking around to see if I recognize anyone.

"Claire!" I heard from off to my left, towards the bar. I turned my head to the voice and was surprised to see Karen from the Supermarket, sitting at the bar. I waved a little. "Come over here and join us!" She offered loudly.

I shrugged and abandoned my table for the bar, taking the bar stool next to her. I instantly noticed the smell of alcohol on her breath and noticed she was swaying way too much for a sober person.

Oh goddess, Karen was wasted. She was rambling and slurring off to a guy on her other side so I ordered a drink for now. Placing a few coins on the bar for the owner, I sipped the strange purple drink quietly as I listened to Karen ramble. I wasn't really paying attention after five minutes of her story, but I did catch her first few paragraphs of her story. I couldn't make much sense of it, since it was mostly mindless gossip and I didn't know people by names. After ten minutes, I had finished my drink and I sat the glass on the bar and left without saying anything to Karen.

I walked around the room at first, just taking note of everyone. Ann, the girl who gave me my puppy was running the food stand. The pinkette was now sitting at a table with a red-headed boy and looked to be in a heated argument. Karen had gotten up and was now dancing sloppily with some buff guy in the center of the room. I needed a break from the loud room. The noise was giving me a headache and the room was hot and I was getting dizzy.

I hurried out of the room, shutting the door behind me quickly so no one would notice my absence. I was walking around the Inn when I came upon a little table. With a familiar face sitting in one of the two chairs.

"Hey, Cliff."

He jumped in surprised at my voice, looking up and me with alarm, and then, seeing I wasn't a threat, he tried to smile. "Oh, it's just you..." he trailed off, looking down at his hands in the table.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" I asked to be sure I wasn't bugging him. He shook his head and I pulled the chair out from the table, sitting down with a sigh. About a billion thoughts ran through my head, worrying if I was being rude not trying to make conversation with him. I was nervous, though. I didn't know what to say to him.

"So..." Cliff mumbled, "why are you out here? Why aren't you enjoying the party?" I almost laughed.

"I could ask you the same thing," I put in. Did that sound rude?

But he ignored that and replied simply, "I don't like crowds."

"I don't either."

"That doesn't seem like the truth," he retorted. How had he known I wasn't telling the complete truth? It was true, I didn't really prefer crowds, but I could deal with them. He shouldn't of been able to tell... "Why not just tell me?"

I gave in from his tone of voice. It sounded like he almost wanted to care. "I was nervous. It sounds stupid..."

"No it doesn't," he assured me quietly.

I continued, "I didn't know anyone and people were drinking. I just don't see how this is very fun," I told him truthfully. I didn't drink, and the smell of alcohol made me uncomfortable.

"It isn't, but there isn't much else to do." That made sense, I thought to myself. There wasn't very much to do here, so any parties they held was probably a big event to the young adults of this town. It was still strange to me. "You get used to it," he concluded.

That last part gave me hope. Hopefully I'd be able to fit in eventually. "Say," I started, "how many times do they get together?"

Cliff thought nothing of it, and replied, "about once a month."

"And you go to these?"

"I live at the Inn." That wasn't helpful, but I assumed that he was invited to these things by default.

"Is this what you do every time?" I couldn't imagine sitting out here all night by myself, staring about everything and nothing all at once. He nodded solemnly. It made me a little sad that he was mostly alone. I made a promise to make him really smile. One day, I'd make a sad person smile. And this was my sad person. I'd do it, eventually. I stole a glance at him, really taking notice of him for the first time. He had this deep stare, looking up at the dark sky above, adorned with stars. His eyes ere wide with amazement and he suddenly turned to me, a surprised look on his face as he caught me staring.

It was my turn to be surprised when I saw a hint of color rushing to his face. "What is it?" I managed to get out.

He looked lost for a moment before remembering what he was going to say, "oh! The star," he fumbled for words.

"What about it?" I asked, sounding impatient.

"There was a shooting star!" He finally got out.

A shooting star... "Did you make a wish?"

He nodded, opening his mouth to say something before I lunged across the table to press my hand against his mouth. He jumped at my suddenness but eventually relaxed and rolled his eyes at me. "Don't say it! Or it won't come true," I warned. His face was warm against my palm, but I tried not to notice that. After a moment of this, I leaned back slowly, pulling my hand off of his mouth to let him speak. He didn't say anything, and I didn't either, but it was the unspoken words that made me feel good inside. Like we didn't need a conversation.

We stayed that way for awhile until it was getting late and I decided to go home. He nodded, standing up to go inside as well, wishing me a goodnight before he left. Before I started walking back to my home, I took one moment to glance at the sky. I was amazed to see a shooting star. What luck, I said to myself as I made my wish. I wouldn't tell a soul, in fear that it wouldn't happen. But it's my secret to keep!

* * *

**Llama: well this was a long chapter! :P I worked hard on it, so if you could fav, follow, and mostly REVIEW, that'd be great! :3 MKay and don't forget to either PM or comment a name you'd think would be good for the puppy. And I also do one-shots of (almost) any pairing of HM, so yeah! Go be productive and do all this! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Llama**: So I'm writing these really fast because eventually these will slow down and I'll be at chapter 7 and no ideas left and no updates for a year. Enjoy while they last.

* * *

It was Saturday, about two weeks after the party at Ann's. I'd been hard at work and shipping things I found near the spring and around the beach and I'd managed to raise about six thousand gold pieces. I was elated and excited but also careful to not spend it all. I needed to focus on getting food and seeds.

I was picking my crops for the end of the season which included mostly turnips and strawberries. I piled them all into my shipping box when a little bark had me looking back over my shoulder.

"Hey, Cleo, what are you doing?" I heard someone ask from the farm gates. Judging by how Cleo wasn't attacking whoever was talking, I already knew who it was before they spoke. I turned around and smiled at Cliff, having put away all my crops.

"Hey, Cliff, come to help me forage?" I questioned him, now walking over to him. Cliff had started hanging around my farm and helping me forage for food to either eat or sell. It was nice having the extra hand, but I felt bad that u couldn't really pay him anything. Having expressed this, he dismissed my worries that he had no interest in working the farm.

He nodded, gesturing to a black bag I hadn't noticed before on his back, "brought a bag today."

"That's great!" I told him with enthusiasm. He smiled in return and started walking with me down to the spring. Cleo, not really caring to go anymore, barked once and then sprinted off to the fields to sniff around. We walked on towards the spring, picking up any bamboo branches and flowers and anything we might sell.

I also noticed the acorns and such that had fallen from trees, picking them up and throwing them in my rucksack. We were walking around the spring when Cliff paused and tossed a rock into it. I asked him why he would do that when he turned to me and said, "to see if the Goddess existed."

"The Harvest Goddess?" He nodded. "But my dad always told me she lived in a spring in Forget-Me-Not Valley."

He paused, another rock in his hand as he stared out at the spring into the forest area behind it. I almost said something before he concluded with "One day, let's go find out for ourselves, Claire. One day, we'll go to the valley and see where the Goddess really is." His voice made it final, he sounded so serious.

"Is that a promise?" I teased with a playful shove to his arm. But of course it was like shoving a tree due to him being much muscular than me.

He laughed gently and returned the shove, "it's a promise." We both held out our pinkies, making the promise that much more real. After we collected the items we could from around the spring, we walked on around to the lakeside and collected more bamboo shoots. We took our break here before he hiked halfway up the mountain and then back down before three in the afternoon.

We arrived at my farm at four, piling all our items into the shipping box next to my fresh crops. Thomas came around the corner with a look of surprise on his face. "Well you sure are pulling in quite the cash, Claire." He almost looked impressed. Seeing that made me feel confident in the work I did everyday.

Thomas gathered all my things and handed me my money and, with a tip of his hat, left. Cliff also said his goodbyes to Cleo and I and then promptly left. I was soon done tending to my crops and found myself sitting alone on my bed eating a piece of bread. I still wasn't eating like a queen, mostly because I didn't bother trying to spend all my money on food. But I did, however, have a craving for sweets one day and bought three bars of chocolate. I was relishing the last bar today, trying hard to make it last but having a difficult time.

Cleo eyed me carefully as I ate so I gave him a silly look, which he only blinked to. Having Cleo around was fun, it made my work more fun to take a break and just relax with him or play fetch. I was glad I had the time to even break. I went to bite another piece off my chocolate when I realized I'd eaten it all as I was thinking. Sadly, I slumped my shoulders and stood to toss the wrapper in my waste bin next to the door.

Well, what now? I really needed something to do... I glanced towards my bookshelf and bit my lip. The thought of rereading one of my three books made me cringe. I couldn't... Not again...

I knew what I'd do! I'd go to the library tomorrow, seeing how it was already six and getting dark. I hadn't really explored all of the buildings yet, but I did make a trip to the doctor's office a few days earlier for a check-up. Thankfully, the nurse, Elli, was very polite and easy to get along with, and Doctor Trent wasn't too bad looking, either.

But there seemed to be only one boy that refused to leave my mind... I blushed deeply at the thought of him and flopped back onto my bed. I really needed something else to do.

* * *

**Llama: **sorry it's so short! I'm going to be skipping around a bit now so next chapter is the beginning of Summer :P


End file.
